


would hate to see you wasted

by Marvelgeek42



Series: Sapphic September 2018 [9]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, College, F/F, Femslash, Sapphic September 2018, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 14:21:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15951122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvelgeek42/pseuds/Marvelgeek42
Summary: “You can pay me back once you have the Nobel Prize. It could not possibly long enough that we forget about this.”





	would hate to see you wasted

**Author's Note:**

> [Sapphic September 2018](https://golden-queen-writes.tumblr.com/post/177602640443/sapphic-september-2018)  
>  Day 9: Holding Hands or “I can’t imagine what my life would have been like without you.”

Betty Ross and Jane Foster don’t have the same major, but they share a class nonetheless.

Neither of them really want to take it and it slips out of their minds before they know what happened, but the important thing is not what the class was. It was that they sat next to each other.

Betty dressed in a skirt and a blouse, her hair pulled back in a ponytail and her things organized with the militant accuracy she hadn’t been able to shake, and Jane in jeans and shirts, her hair in a messy bun and her notes scrawled on anything and everything she could get a hold of without any sense of order.

By all logic, they should not have gotten along, but they did. Perfectly, in fact.

When Betty insisted on paying on everything for her dates, she always added a comment like “You can pay me back once you have the Nobel Prize. It could not possibly long enough that we forget about this.”

Jane answers with something like “or I could proofread your assignments.”

Betty smiles. “Or that, if you prefer.”

Jane shakes her head and mutters something under her breath that Betty can never understand but has decided is ‘I will end up doing both, I just know it.’

And then, they would walk back to their dorm, not letting go of the other’s hand for as much as a second.


End file.
